mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Ban, pweezies? :3 Um... sir? Can you please ban TOASTERPASTRIES? He was putting offensive messages. Not to mention when you go to his profile, he calls you an offensive insult. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) No, and here's why: 1. The most recent thing he's posted is "Oh God you must be kidding.", which...could mean a variety of things. That's ALL he's posted in the last few months. 2. He's not insulting anyone on his user profile. All he's saying is pretty much "sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have one.". 23:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh sorry. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:47, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ???? Where are all the trophies? Around ten of the ones I have won't show their images and their names. 06:23, November 2, 2012 (UTC) What the hell?! ALL of the category edit track badges have gone! I've contacted Wikia about this, 'cause I haven't got a clue what's going on! 16:34, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ¡Thats so weird! I was #8 on this Wiki, now i'm #11! D:< TAS007 (Talk) 17:51, November 2, 2012 (UTC) They have all been returned to normal! THANKOO WIKIA :D 13:32, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Thats good! But i i'm #11 instead of #8 :( TAS007 (talk) 23:39, November 3, 2012 (UTC) People really need to start adding headers to their new topics Can I edit Locked Articles? I am a Registered User, but it keeps telling me I can't. Some "locked" articles only allow us admins to edit them; regular users cannot, I'm afraid. Which article did you have in mind? 20:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Gallery I was trying to add a pic to the gallery, please stop removing it, okay? Squadronfire4552 (talk) 18:50, November 6, 2012 (UTC) It had nothing to do with any of the stimpy characters; it was just another artwork. We've already got an artwork in the infobox, we don't need another one. This isn't The Ren and Stimpy Wiki, where all things Ren and Stimpy are added to their respective articles, this is the MUGEN Database, where all things MUGENy are added to their respective articles. I always have a reason as to why I do stuff. 18:57, November 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't hate you Plasmoid Thunder Plasmoid Thunder do you think I hate you? I don't man. My brother does. He went on my account and did this page and tried recreating it. So i'm not mad at you. I downloaded your Rotom and I liked it. My Brothers just pissed at you. I'm not. So are we cool you wanna be friends? I see. Why is your brother "pissed" at me? (curiosity agan ;P) I seem to hear this a lot, actually - people having their accounts hi-jacked by some sibling of some sorts. What I tend to do when I'm away from my laptop is lock it (Windows icon + l), so only those who know the password (me, me and also me) can unlock it again ;) It's cool, mate :) 23:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Question..... I See You Banned Raman. Should We Also Ban HugeSpongebob98? He Does The Same Like Raman. AngryNoahs (talk) 04:08, November 10, 2012 (UTC) As long as he's younger than 13, we can ban him. '-MadBootdude' I was not the one who banned Raman, Dchan was; a look at Raman's Contributions page will tell you that. 19:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) MUGEN Help Hey I need your help. Im trying to make Fraxure... I can draw, but im too lazy to do so... Im strugguling to make a MUGEN Character by scratch. What Can I do? So Righteous (talk) 18:31, November 10, 2012 (UTC) So is it just the sprites you're struggling with, coding the character, or something else? 19:22, November 10, 2012 (UTC) i want my account deleted can you delete my account cause i have not having a good time with my username its not accually the best user on the wiki so can you delete it cause i want a different username i liked to be called KingPig aka The King of Pigs Mr. Moustachio 01:08, November 12, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds You'll have to contact Wikia themselves. I have no power to do such a thing. 18:25, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Just to tell you... I take sprite requests so if you have am idea, you can request me and I can see what I can do! Re: Interesting... Yeah, I just made 2 articles featured that I thought should be. As for the candidate thing and the ability to feature whatever article the community wants, I have thought that I should check the Featured Articles category and see if anything was added and will check the history of this to see who changed it. The candidate idea is good, but I doubt anyone will actually just go to that page and give their opinion when they can just put the on whichever article they please. LegoPigeon 22:08, November 16, 2012 (UTC) This is a header than someone forgot to put in place why did you delete my state page "animated"?Kainintherain (talk) 17:58, November 19, 2012 (UTC) The stage is "original", yes? You created it, and the whole idea of it was completely made up by you? For first things, you worte the article in a very bloggy, first-person way (me, myself, I), but there is also a reason for deleting an article that states that if the article is about a creation that is original, yet there is a lack of information about the creation itself (background story and stuff, generally non-M.U.G.E.N-related), then the article should be deleted. 18:19, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Remember That RageShenlong Got Banned? He Returned As That Lost Viking Guy. AngryNoahs (talk) 06:49, November 20, 2012 (UTC) I heard about a wiki rule about no sockpuppeting allowed. That guy deserves a ban. '-MadBootDude' Damn I'm getting forgetful in my old age :P 09:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Help! I want to remove the "." in the name of the Leela's page but it does not, can you fix this please? ---Toupou--- (talk) 16:48, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Done :) 17:27, November 20, 2012 (UTC) A new way of promoting the wiki. I probably should've mentioned this earlier but a few months ago on this blog post, Trellar mentioned a new way of promoting a wiki. It can be accessed by going to . I suggest that you and the other admins think about it.? "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 01:30, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Apparently we've already been promoted...? Woohoo! MUGEN Database is promoted on wikia.com! Is what is written on that page...who do you think did this? 13:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Its going to take a while before I can find it. Nonetheless if I am correct, I believe it was you. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 15:17, November 23, 2012 (UTC) No no, I wasn't in one of those teasy-sarcastic moods when I wrote that. I'm seriously wondering who did this... I hope it wasn't one of the "I have no idea why these people are admins" admins :/ 17:44, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I would assume that it could be one of the younger admins. There are three possiblities but since I don't know, I am not going to name any. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 21:50, November 23, 2012 (UTC)? Sorry, my bad, I misread your reply earlier. If it is written that way, it would ? be most likely be rejected since you need at least 300 hundred words to describe the wiki and good images and etc. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 22:01, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Blah blah blah hey you stop i makeing a mike and you cant stop changing stuff are i will do a bad thing to you Unsigned comment by User:Silverisajoke Of course you will, 'cause this is the internet and you can do something that'll physically affect me greatly... Follow the rules of this Wiki, rather than act all tough >.> You gave no proof - you only said that you're making one, followed by nothing else. 18:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) How Do I Do Codes Unsigned comment by User:Silverisajoke And you're absolutely sure you want to make a character? Hyperhazz has kindly explained it on your blog post. 13:41, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Contains all characters Sorry about putting that in the new category. I took the original text from the original category. 16:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) hey man, thanks for helping me correct a few things. diegojosexl isn't the brightest light bulb in the warehouse, and i had to correct him. Sgdr991 (talk) 23:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC)sgdr991 Sockpuppet account? I blocked a user for having a sockpuppet account, but I'm not sure if he's a sockpuppet because I don't know how to check IP addresses. Here is his account, please check if he's a sockpuppet and could you show me how to check a users IP. Thanks :) 18:08, December 5, 2012 (UTC) http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:Stickfigureanimator He's using a proxy, so his IP address constantly changes. I've blocked several of these accounts. 19:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) my bad about the new article i made. still new to this... One more thing..... Sorry to bug you, but one more thing..... How do you block a user infinitly? I would've done that to the sockpuppet account but I don't know how. Thanks. 03:43, December 6, 2012 (UTC) *infinitely ;) You do it by changing Expiry: to Other time:, and typing infinite into box that pops up. 14:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Another trolling Wikia Contributor Hey, ¡there's a Wikia Contributor who removes content from pages! Its called: 110.174.135.74 ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 11:54, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Banned. I noticed that on most of your "fixing" revisions, you didn't actually fix all the stuff the Wikia Contributor broke. 13:22, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, thats because i was tired and wanted to sleep. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 00:57, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Just press undo. 17:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am a MUGEN player who wants to contribute on this wiki, just tell me what can I edit freely (without restrictions). Call me if you need a hand. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 00:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Welcome (although you've edited here before, no?). The rules cover the information you seek. If the edit button doesn't have a padlock next to it, you can edit it :) 17:23, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Bad News Bad News Plasmoid a person deleted everything on his talk page which is braking the rules can you block him his name is MarioAction948 he is braking the rules of not deleting everything on your talk page cause that is braking the rules ban him please -King Hamilton The 2nd (AngryMugenBirds) Contrary to the amount of times you said "braking the rules", MarioAction948 has done nothing wrong. Removing all content from your talk page is not an offence in the slightest, unless the content that was removed was an administrative message (ie a warning or a ban notification). 13:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) There's Stuff Below the Header Apolgies for lastest edit. I'm still new to this. TheWaluigiking (talk) 23:04, December 14, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Please put your signature at the bottom of your post to avoid confusion, and could you mark new talk page topics with a header? Many seem to forgot to do this... 00:09, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Linking MUGEN downloads Hey sir. Its me, Pooka again! I have two questions... I don't see a link to download Mugenhunter's Rouge, so if I wanted to add a link to download her on the wiki for example, do I have to ask him and do all these troubles? And secondly, can I make a signature template for myself? My wikia signature works only on the FOP wikia. I'm going to edit out the image either way. Thanks in response, Pooka PookaMustard, 21:51, December 20, 2012 (UTC) 1. No, unless MUGENHunter specifically said about asking him first. 2. Yes, but make sure it's under User:PookaMustard/sig :) 22:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Large and Shorten How do you make a picture apear smaller in an infobox? Thanks. 20:45, December 22, 2012 (UTC) and #px next to it with # being the desired number (generally 280px for artworks and screenshots from media (again, only if they cover half or more of the page) and 640px for MUGEN screenshots). Due to the way someone made the 'Database's default infobox, this is needed in order to resize images. All it does is make this: . Once inserted, it's best you edit the infobox from source mode, as editing the infobox in visual mode will cause the ! to appear on its own, thus changing the "linked to" image from say "File:PlasmoidThunderisAwesome.png 180px" to "File:PlasmoidThunderisAwesome.png!180px". 16:58, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ALERT TROLLS! Please banish LULWHUT and TOASTERPASTRIES, it dirty the page of Ronald McDonald and the chat!! è_é ---Toupou--- (talk) 19:51, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ; i agree For toupou ~ Junior5a 20 :05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Look out Trolls!!! here ~ Junior5a 20:14, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Righty-o! LULWHUT has indeed been banned, but TOASTERPASTRIES has not. I looked through the chat history (thanks for that BTW, I didn't know that was possible ), yet all I found was TOAST "trying" to be funny (dry humour), nothing offensive. Him and Koa-devil are a bit like that TBH, so I'd just go with it ;) P.S. I'm not mad at you junior! Why must people assume I'm always angry when I use exclamation marks? D: It's nothing mate, it's just me trying to be helpful :) 21:35, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Good job blocking Mugenfan. That underage brat deserves it. We all know his characters are tideous and pitiful, and both him and Mrsonicfans are known for rotten characters, awful grammar, and he constantly capitalizes every word he types. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:56, December 24, 2012 (UTC) What confuses me is that he's using a proxy, so his IP address changes every time he opens his browser, but with his child-like attitude, behaviour and intelligence, how could he possibly set one up? This also makes blocking him more difficult :/ 22:02, December 24, 2012 (UTC) He's got 0% intelligence obviously. Garfield1601 (talk) 22:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Need to get a little less obnoxious lol. You know, I'm amazed when I saw people repeat over time, cause I knew that person from two years ago (LULZWHUT), back then working against a person who did the exact same he is doing now, (TrexTrex65 being that person he was against), but that's a minor thing. Also lol Mugenfan is still alive? I thought his parents blocked his access... My guess is they need to check in their son more.... Doesn't help I've seen their parents typing.... one of them confused your by you're... So it kinda makes you wonder how are they even teaching their son. Koa-Devil (talk) 00:21, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Delete You Can Delete This Vanellope Von Schweetz ~ Junior5a 15:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Tis done, sir. 15:50, December 26, 2012 (UTC) What? I probably didn't give you the comments on Deviantart here restarting Patrick, but Jenny, not sure. The comments: http://madoldcrow1105.deviantart.com/journal/Red-outlines-me-is-in-limbo-342270120#comments Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 20:40, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *slaps forehead* The comments, the damn comments! I feel so damn foolish for not looking there... Still, he's not making them for normal MUGEN though, just NvC. 20:43, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Wait, you can't play HD characters on regular MUGEN? I'm confused. :S Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 20:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm saying he's (possibly) not releasing them as individual characters, or they may contain special stuff that only works with NvC (and may not fuction correctly in regular MUGEN), like the Kirby the Dream Battle characters - they have no portraits in regular MUGEN, only KTDB. 21:06, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Delete!!!! You Can Delete This Here and Ian ~ Junior5a 21:52, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I've done all the ones you marked for deletion, good sir. Do you mind not Writing Like This please. 22:01, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Problem! http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/189.231.167.207 (Won't let me give you the link) is deleting all content from pages. In some cases, it cannot be reverted back. I'm guessing it's Mugenfan. Z Time-Zobbes Stop asking me for requests! (talk) 22:27, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm late. Dchan's banned him for an infinite amount of time, but if this guy is Mugenfan, then he'll be back under a new IP address. 23:35, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks a Ton for Fixing the Wobbufett Page Thanks a ton for fixing the article, PlasmoidThunder. I just saw the "MUGEN Database:Pokémon Articles" page that you had posted on your page. Sorry about not seeing that beforehand. I'll try to better format the page next time. I am a bit new to this (editing wikias and the like), so I didn't know how to properly add photos and the like. I'll get better! I promise! Thanks a ton! The One Who Wrote This (talk) 18:37, December 31, 2012 (UTC) No problem, good sir. We all make mistakes, even me - why do you think my postcount is that high? ;P 15:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Say, why the Infobox template on this Wiki don't have a resizing tag? It would help a lot, especially on stage articles. (I'd edit it myself if it wasn't protected) Welcome to your doom! 00:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Because the person who made the branch-offs of the default infobox didn't make them particularly well - they cut corners to shrink the size of the coding. You can still resize images, but you need to use File:Imagefilename.png 640px rather than [[File:Imagefilename.png|640px]] (you don't have to use those pixel sizes (unless it's an image of a stage), they're just an example). 00:59, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hayato Kanzaki homepage deleted??? 2 days ago, i've just made a homepage of the character "Hayato Kanzaki" and all of a sudden,it's deleted. Can you explain me why? -Jextreme Yes. I deleted it. Also, it's not a homepage, it's an article/page; the homepage would be the main page of this very website. I deleted it because someone got rather lazy, copied a huge wad of text over from someplace, and left the whole MUGEN-related part of the article completely untouched from its default layout. We've already got enough stubs on this wiki that need sorting out, so we really don't need any more. 18:46, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Handling edit characters that haven't been edited that much. Dear PlasmoidThunder, OneSS here. While curating the Igniz page, I noticed a page Igniz-EV, detailing an Igniz edit. However, its gameplay is almost exactly the same as the regular Igniz, only with flashier supers tacked on - similar to the Igniz edits (Igniz-KOFM and Igniz-ICT) that are currently detailed under the Igniz article. Should we: #Transfer the contents of Igniz-EV to a new section under Igniz #Delete the Igniz-EV page #Maintain a policy of retaining edits under the actual character article unless: *The gameplay is substantially different (E.g. Magaki vs Magaki-KOFS) *The look and feel has been significantly changed (E.g. Igniz vs Orochigniz), unless the character has multiple versions associated with it (E.g. Krizalid has form 1, form 2 and 2001 versions) *The cheapness level has been increased significantly (E.g. Igniz vs G-Igniz) (Note: different versions of characters are likely to stay under their same page) Or should we: #Retain the Igniz-EV page #Separate individual edits to their own page? Regards OneSS (talk) 14:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Edits should be sectioned underneath the original version of the character (like ShinRyoga's Super Mario's various edits are all directly below that section). I personally don't quite know why there are seperate articles for edits... I'm a tad busy now, so if someone could plonk the necessary information from the Igniz-EV article into the Igniz one, and I'll get round to deleting it later. 17:22, January 8, 2013 (UTC) OK, got that. I'll transfer Igniz-EV over as soon as I'm done doing the testing to verify the movelist and 12p mode abilities. However, I'll keep characters based on the same sprites, but with radically different gameplay separate (not sure if they can be called true edits - pardon my slight lack of MUGEN vocabulary-sense), such as Another Igniz and Magaki-KOFS, and drop a "main article: xxx" section in their parent character's article. After all, those coming here to search for Another Igniz (or something equivalent) would probably be entering "Another Igniz" in the search bar. Hope that's OK. Regards, OneSS (talk) 14:54, January 9, 2013 (UTC) It does indeed depend on the scale of the edit. If it's like a few added moves, stat changes, etc., then yeah, put it in the same article. If the character is simply based on another character (Rare Akuma, for example), then it gets its own article, but is still mentioned in the Akuma article with the :main article: xxx piece of text. 15:43, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Troll We need to stop Mugenfan. It's getting out of control with his IP Adresses. I've blocked him 3 times in 2 days and it isn't doing anything! What can we do? 10:11, January 9, 2013 (UTC) I contacted Wikia a while ago and they sent a VSTF member over to help us tackle this, as well as ban a range of IP addresses (which worked for a small while, actually). I really am stumped over what we can do here; his IP address is constantly changing, so blocking him only halts his vandalism for a short while. 13:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Troll.... Again I checked your DA account (while playing Dead Space 2) and found out that SkipperthePenquin100. He should be blocked infinitly because of the following #He was racist and vulgar to many users on the wiki (including Legopigeon, TOASTERPASTRIES and me) with Janembathedemon during a live chat. #He sent a message on my YouTube account threatening to "cut me up". #He, along with Janemba created a hate website against this wiki. Even if #2 and 3 shouldn't count, #1 should. Even ask Legopigeon and TOASTERPASTRIES. They can confirm this. 23:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Now that the abuse has moved onto this wiki, I now have a reasonable excuse to ban him (abuse/other shizz from external places doesn't count, sadly). The website...can you provide a link to it? I'll get round to banning him. 23:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) The website was Casino Dragon Lizards Place Wiki or something. When they made it, they came to the chat told us (you, me TOASTER, Lego and several others) about it. Janemba (him along with Skipper made it) gave the link in a chat. 23:06, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Damn that site's gone down the pan. 23:25, January 9, 2013 (UTC) PlasmoidThunder, sorry to interrupt you but we got some trouble going on Zobbes' profile. This user was editing on his profile, yet that Zobbes told people not to edit on other people's profiles. Can you please ban this anonymous user? Garfield1601 (talk) 20:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Dis Stage, Yo since you like pokemon thought you might like this http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Pokemon_Center http://mugen.the-chronicles.org/forums/downloads.php?do=file&id=3369 I've known about that one since I started MUGEN...I just don't really like it. 22:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC) New Giratina Heres the new Giratina, I made huge changes to him: Giratina V3 Also I wanted to ask if you could help me with a little thing, I've been trying to fix Giratina's Dizzy sprites but they won't come up when the state is changed to that, I just wanted to ask if you could take a look and see if you could fix it, anyways please give any feedback to me if needed. Wielder of Freeflight, the Legendary axe. (talk) 21:13, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Kind regards, Wielder of Freeflight, The Legendary Axe. I Need to Add Headers to My New Topics Can you please ban Dilster101? He edited my userpage and thought I edited that Buzz Lightyear sprite, but Wlanman edited it. Garfield1601 (talk) 00:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC) I'll ban him, easy peasy. Can I insist that you please add a header for your new topics? It avoids mass-confuzzle and allows me (and other users) to easily navigate to a topic that may need attention. 13:39, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Not so Cheap I've seen a few characters that have the Cheap Characters category when only their AI is cheap. Should these characters be stripped of Cheap Character status? (e.g. Miku Hatsune, Evil Ryu, ect.) 11:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Just note somewhere in the article that their AI is cheap. 12:01, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Somethingorother Sorry, but I am making a character in summer, also I founded pictures and a video. Sorry for over exargeratting a page that doesn't have right words. :( I did try again, and I finally got it. Unsigned comment by Cestormer877 I'm sorry, but what are you trying to say? 23:39, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ¡A Wikia Contributor insulted me! ¿Can you block 187.58.99.37? Because on my Talk Page, he changed the name of the section Mugenfan here with "are you stupid". ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 05:07, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Nah, forget that, Dchan250 blocked him/her. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 06:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Confusion I'm really confused. What is the point of having "Non Specific" and "Specific" sections for quotes? Please tell me. Thanks. 17:43, January 18, 2013 (UTC) It's not, it's Non-specific and Character-specific (as seen here) ;) 17:55, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Watch out Eljosho, Captain Falcon will do a Falcon Punch ''on you! x) ---Toupou--- (talk) 18:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) But first, old' Falcon wants you to show him your moves, and then get a critical with the Knee of Justice! >:3 18:30, January 18, 2013 (UTC) So, Non-specific would be quote from a video game and Specific would be original quotes? + Is that a threat? 18:58, January 18, 2013 (UTC) There is no "Specific" victory quote header, it's just General (formerly Non-specific) and Character-specific. General quotes aren't assigned to a character (vs. random, essentially, but won't show for a character that has a victory quote assigned to them), whereas Character-specific quotes are shown when the character at hand defeats a certain character. For example, when my Rotom defeats my Garchomp, Rotom will only display the quote assigned to Garchomp. Not a threat, just a joke :) 19:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) What if we listed quotes like this: *Quote* (against *cutain character*) Or, something like that. 19:18, January 18, 2013 (UTC) That's...what we're already doing. For example (header types are not used to prevent mess-up of my talk page): '''General' *''"You died, lol!"'' Character-specific *''"You fail, Gallade"'' Gallade *''"Though you were created by the same creator as me, you and I are nothing alike."'' GarchompMatt's Rotom It's all set up nicely on Rotom's article, though Rotom only has special quotes against characters I hope to make in the future, and will not work against any old Garchomp or Victini (because it works off the internal name, and all my characters are called GarchompMatt's x). 20:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Add music to a stage article? how do you add music to a stage article? Unsigned comment by darklight666 .ogg files (ogg vorbis) are sound files that are supported by Wikia. Using a freeware program like Audacity, you can easily open an .mp3 or .wav up and re-export it as an .ogg. You upload .ogg files like you would images. Also, can you add a header to your topics and sign your posts please! 17:47, January 21, 2013 (UTC) sorry to bother you but i need to ask something is there a file size limit when it come to the music? i ask this becuse i try to convert a mp3 into a ogg as i try to upload it , it went thu the upload process but after it was done it acted like it was never done? Unsigned comment by darklight666 I believe there is, but I cannot remember what it is (nor can I remember how to check). Sorry. 22:58, January 21, 2013 (UTC) yeah it was 12mb i think that is why idk but it seem to be going past the limit althought i dont know much about the pokemon stuff i was trying to add the music to the stage well the ones that do have music with them at least. well thats ok if nothing else mayb i can split it in half and just put like a demo of the song so people well know Unsigned comment by darklight666 Problem Dowloading Hello I wanted to download your Coco Bandicoot MUGEN Character but after I click on the download link it takes me to MY Files not yours. Can you please correct this so I can download her. Thanks ^^ Or upload it on 4shared or where I can download it. Unsigned comment by '' Firstly, I haven't made a Coco Bandicoot character, and secondly, I upload my completed stuff to SkyDrive (any beta stuff goes on MediaFire). Methinks you have the wrong person. 13:53, January 26, 2013 (UTC) You deleted my page!?!?! You son of a.... I HATE YOU! SCREW YOU! GO TO HELL! ---- Awww :3 Who are you again? 18:16, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ¡I did it! Hey, i fixed the word ''Palette on all the pages wich contains it, because was Pallete. Now, lets change the < videogallery> to < gallery>, because after you edit a page, it turns incorrectly. ¡No more spritesheet requests! (talk) 09:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't go editing pages just for the sake of changing the tags. The less pages that are edited, the less we'll have to re-edit when Wikia fix this. 14:58, February 2, 2013 (UTC) I was wondering hey Plasmoid Thunder i was wondering can you make my article its cause i have my own W.I.Ps the names of my characters are White Mage Dry Bones and Shadow Queen but with help with Jarquin10PA i don't wanna do it cause i might get banned can you do it -King Hamilton II (AMB) Eh? Do you want me to make the actual character articles, or a creator article like mine or Zobbes'? Either way, I wont do it. Admins can still be banned by other admins if they step out of line, and why would I break the rules I implemented? Basically, you know of the "no W.I.P. character articles" rule, right? It also applies to everything other than full games/projects - yes, even creator articles about those who haven't released a single character get deleted (any created before the rule was implented stay). 23:19, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh i get it now -King Pig Y U NO PUT HEADER?! look why do you erase the page of CatDog http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/CatDog i need the character to my nickelodeon,sega,nintendo and cartoon network mugen There was no CatDog character. Don't go asking me why I do things without even checking the rules first, otherwise you would've noticed that there's a no W.I.P. article rule. I deleted it a second time, because someone recreated the page to put their random babbling on there. 23:39, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Character and Stage of Month. I think it would be a nice idea if the front page had a Character and or a Stage of the Month. Perhaps having a monthly poll could help choose the character or the stage. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 15:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) It would indeed make our front page less bland, but can we truly rely on some of the...er...less mature members of this community to be serious in their votes/nominations? Quite a few like "that" group of creators (you know, the groups who create characters that really aren't "all that", to put it lightly), and many of us aren't particularly critical about characters, saying that Zobbes' characters are awesome, yet they're actually a coding mess. In order to make this work to its fullest, the 'Database really needs its own forum, but there's a huge catch with such a feature - that damn module on articles. You may have noticed wikis with "Discussions about this article", or something similar at the bottom of every article, which I think looks really childish and ruins the formality of the article. In conclusion, we'd have a nominations thread where (as be expected) users nominate 1-3 characters (no duplicates) to be put forward into the votes thread (which is created after the nominations thread is locked after a certain period of time), where each user can then vote for ONE character to be put onto the front page. Same can be said with stages. 15:55, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah, right considering the amount of incidents we had with the much younger audience I guess it is better to stray from such concepts until we have an influx of more mature members. It would be better off making a foru but considering the popularity of wiki in general, I believe it would be abysmal due to the lack of manpower. Perhaps posting a blogpost and handpicking characters that are deemed worthy could be an alternative method but again we could be inundated by comments from younger members. Perhaps setting out guidelines and rules for nominations could be of benefit and in theory prevent such tomfoolery from occurring? "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 (talk) 05:06, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :D :) :| :/ :U :O D: Dear PlasmoidThunder, I put my page on but i guess you dont like it so can you make your own version. One that is appropriate to this wiki! Than maybe i can have my char and my page and we can just all get along. -TESTMACORONI Reply is on your talk page. 23:19, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Dude, Dipper is not a sprite swap of the king. That was a file error because if have virises on my PC. Anyways the files got messed up and i updated it and gave him a new one here: http://www.mediafire.com/?gnt1lnzr7f08cna now can you please update his page If his clsns boxes and coding are the same, then that'd make him a spriteswap, no? You have viruses on your computer? Aren't you even the slightest bit worried about that? Woohoo! MediaFire! Now I can actually download this thing and review it for myself. Can't you? 21:38, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Prove it??? TheSlkmugen's edit might be private or something! Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 18:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Wait, nevermind, its a W.I.P project of his. Dylanius9000Mugen (talk) 18:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) lol I made that Crow edit. http://www.mediafire.com/?atuccoxao7fdqlu Get the soundpacks at his site. TOASTERPASTRIES (talk) 18:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC)